The objective of this study is to examine the effects of cesarean childbirth on family interaction and on the parent-infant relationship. The sample consists of 48 families with medically normal, first born infants, half having had a cesarean delivery and half a vaginal delivery. When the babies are three months old, and again when they are a year old, two observations are made of mother, father and baby interacting, and one observation is made of mother and baby alone. At each age parents are interviewed, asked to complete a Q-sort assessing their perceptions of their baby's temperament, and to record their participation in household and childcare tasks on a weekday and a day on the weekend. Cross-sectional and longitudinal analyses will assess differences in family interaction in parents' reports of their experiences during childbirth and in their adjustment to parenthood subsequent to different birth experiences.